Déjà Vu
by Miss Bookworm303
Summary: Christina wouldn't think of Will as more than a friend if it wasn't for the other guy. The same events are happening and she dreads for the last one. Will it happen? Or will she finally have a happy ending? Please review!


**This is my first story. Yay! It's a one-shot as many people call it, so it's short and fast to read. Please read and review and be honest with the reviews. Please tell me in what I can improve: spelling, way of expressing, etc. So... Here it goes! :)**

_"You know something? I would love to have a dog." A fourteen year old me said._

_My friend Harold scoffs,"Dog?"_

_"Yeah, or anything that I can keep and cuddle." I say and Harold laughs,"What the- this isn't you."_

_"What?" I ask somehow offended._

_"Cuddle? Man, you sit with girls for a day and-" he begins._

_"You're still mocking me with that? They invited me to sit with them and-"_

_"Because you beat the hell out of their group leader. They are tricking you, can't you see?" Harold points out._

_"I know, but it was fun. We talked about makeovers and hairstyles and boys-" I began, joking of course, and looked at Harold who was raising his eyebrow as high as he could and I began to laugh."Just kidding."_

_"You better." he said looking at the leaves fall."So... a dog."_

_"A dog." I repeated._

_"Complete waste of time." he tells me._

_"Ugh! You're like the only person in the world who would say that!" I mumbled_.

Apparently he wasn't...

_Harold chuckles and looks down at me who was already looking at him. I thought I would never see another set of blue eyes like his. They were unique and bright and his smile- I could just melt. I never felt like this before, no one could be like him._

Will, an exact copy. I thought of Will, of the night of Al's death. I thought of how Will placed his arm around me...

_"I don't understand, how could Holly just die?" I heard my neighbor say._

_What? My heart just stopped. Holly? I looked at Harold and at the same time, we ran inside my house passing some guards and my neighbor. On the floor, I saw my two year old sister on the floor. Cold and dead._

_"No." I moaned."No."_

_"Christina, we are calling your parents ri-" I heard but I just slumped to the floor, tears flowing down my cheeks,"No."_

_Harold bent down holding me in his arms, himself crying, but he knew he had to be strong for me. I never saw this coming. I wasn't expecting these moments._

How he loved me. The blabbering too-honest girl.

_"I think you look ugly with anything blue." I said._

_"Ouch." Harold said."It's my favorite color."_

_"It's a depressing, boring color." I said._

_Wait... Where we talking about blue? I couldn't even remember._

_Just the moment when he just stopped and leaned in and... kissed me._

"Ugh."I said slamming my head with the pillow. Why were they so alike? If it wasn't for Harold, I wouldn't think as Will as cute and awesome and-"Ugh."

I looked at her left and saw Tris and then looked at Will.

"Why did you kissed me today?" I whispered to Will, but not at him exactly, to myself."Why are you- Are you going to..." My voice faltered. It's not going to happen. Not like Harold...

_"He is going to be okay." my friend Carla assured."You just have to relax."_

_"I hope you're right." I say, I wasn't sure. Harold just doesn't disappears the night before and doesn't come to school. And when we heard a boy was found in some ruins..._

_"Stop shaking." Carla cried."You make me nervous."_

_We saw an ambulance and two dark cars as we neared the site._

_"He's going to be-" she started but we saw Harold's sister running away from the cars sobbing. No. No._

_"Christina! Come back!" Carla cried as I dashed through the cars to find two men carrying a dead body with his head full of blood..._

A moan escapes my mouth remembering that moment. Everything that happened with Harold happened with Will, but that doesn't mean the same thing will happen... Right? I blink in the darkness and see Will's body in his bed turn and then sits up,"Christina, are you awake?"

I shut my eyes and pretend to sleep, for a moment, Will stays sit, but then lies down again. Will it happen? I dread the moment if it comes. Or maybe it won't and maybe we will escape this world like Harold and I planned the day we kissed. Like Will and I planned when we kissed today.


End file.
